


Connection

by mysourwolfie



Category: American Assassin
Genre: Almost as the movie, Jerk Off, M/M, Mitch has strong feelings for his enemy, ghostmitch, not so much porn but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolfie/pseuds/mysourwolfie
Summary: This is my present for my lovely friend Jordan, who loves ghostmitch. I hope you like it, sweetheart. Happy birthday!(It's also a surprise to Bar who wanted a ghostmitch fic since the movie was released. Hope you like it too!).





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsterek/gifts), [hoechbrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechbrien/gifts).



> This is my present for my lovely friend Jordan, who loves ghostmitch. I hope you like it, sweetheart. Happy birthday!
> 
> (It's also a surprise to Bar who wanted a ghostmitch fic since the movie was released. Hope you like it too!).

Mitch felt it in Istanbul. Before entering that restaurant where Viktor was. Before this guy started shooting at him. he barely saw him, but he feeling of exciting was there. And even after he saw him run away Mitch still felt the connection. For his sake, he had to continue the mission. He went to his objective's place and gave Hurley his laptop. That night he also thought about this guy. He was a few centimeters taller, light brown hair, stubble and wore a tight and black t-shirt. Mitch couldn't get a clear shot of the guy, but his imagination helped. 

The next time he saw him was in that hotel in Rome. Annika and he were in the next room, talking about loses when the next thing he knows someone is attacking him. Three guys ambushed him. Mitch now could see face to face this guy he saw in Istanbul, the other two must be bodyguards or just reenforcement. Mitch didn't care. Because the guy that he felt attracted to like a magnet was in front of him. Wearing the same tight t-shirt and jeans. 

And if that wasn't enough for Mitch to go crazy, he was standing while Mitch was on the floor, in his knees. He had a great view to this guy's crotch, even though he tried not to look at it directly. Mitch could think thousands of scenarios in this same position. 

Mitch didn't knew exactly what he was feeling. Yes, it was kind of attraction. But just sex attraction? Or something more? He didn't feel this with Katrina, his only love. So Mitch couldn't possibly know why the hell was his heart speeding up at the sight of this man.

Hey, Mitch wasn't masochist but when this guy slapped him because he wouldn't say where Hurley was... Mitch swears his dick twitched in interest. Probably Annika and this guy saw it too, but he wasn't ashamed of what he can't control. The guy obviously noticed it because now, instead of looking at him like means to an end, he was watching him with a slightest interest. 

Mitch couldn't find more about that spark in the guy's eyes because Hurley got inside the room and started shooting at him. Mitch felt like his heart was at his throat. But then the guy jumped out of the window without a scratch. Mitch left his feelings aside to finish the job. 

When he asked Hurley about him, and interrogated the physicist. Mitch knew then how the guy was called. Ghost. Yeah, that didn't give Mitch more curiosity about this. Not at all.

Mitch knew Hurley knew more than he was telling him. But there wasn't any rush. Mitch would know eventually all about this guy. That night, Annika and he stayed in a room, while Hurley in another. Annika left for some ice. Mitch stayed watching the news. He wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Ghost. Thinking about how well he could make him feel, even with all the bruises he had from the fight that he initiated. 

He closed his eyes. He was in pain, but it was bearable. After getting shot at the beach and the tough training with Hurley, what he felt was almost a scratch. But still he needed a way to relax from the pain. So he thought of Ghost. The first person he felt attracted to after almost two years of his fiancée's death. He thought about those beautiful light eyes looking at him with interest, thought about his body pushing him against a wall and staying there. He didn't know he was half hard until his hand instinctively went south. Mitch opened his eyes. Annika would be back soon and he couldn't jerk off with her in the room.

Mitch gained strength to stand up and locked himself inside the bathroom. He looked at himself in the poorly mirror and sighed. Jerking off thinking about your enemy didn't have to mean anything, right? He hadn't had sex since Katrina died and he hadn't jerked off in a long time. If he did, it was just to loose tension not because he imagined someone besides him.

His hand went south again. He pulled his cock out of his pants. He closed again his eyes and lowed down his head. His hand followed his length slowly, getting fully hard. What would Ghost do to make him feel right? He knew Ghost felt something too when he slapped him. Maybe it was sexual attraction for the new agent that found him attractive or maybe Ghost felt the same connection he did when he saw him in that restaurant.

But both of them had missions. Ghost was a bad guy, Mitch had to stop him before someone else paid the price. But what if he wasn't really a bad guy? Mitch could only imagine it. So yeah, he felt like a teenager again and imagined Ghost and him being in the same room, forgetting about the CIA and whoever Ghost worked for. Just the two of them. He thought about his hand wrapping his hard dick, making him moan and sigh.

"Mitch?" He heard Annika said. "You okay?" She knocked at the door, then try to open it. He was glad he locked it before. Mitch stopped jerking off so he could give her a proper answer. He wasn't sure why she didn't tell Hurley about the slap incident, but he was sure she saw how badly he fell for the enemy. "I brought some ice."

"Just a second." Mitch answered. He would have time after to jerk off, thinking about Ghost in a proper scenario. Now he had to speed things up to prevent Annika from telling to Hurley about all of this. He thought about the earlier scene, he being in his knees, Ghost's crotch near him and then the slap.

He bit his lip in order to not moan when he came all over his chest. He cleaned himself before coming out of the bathroom. Annika was waiting, sit down in one of the beds. She looked at him a little suspicious, like she knew what he was doing. "Thanks." He said while grabbing the ice. 

"Let me." She asked. Mitch let her. It was silent, just the news in the back. Mitch was waiting for a scolding. 

"I'm not sure what happened in the hotel room." Annika said still looking at his big bruise. "But I hope you do what's right when the time comes." Mitch looked at her. He knew how to do his fucking job. He wasn't going to let Ghost get away with what he was planning because he felt sexual attraction towards him. He wasn't a teenager anymore. "Because we will catch Ghost." Finished saying before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Mitch realized a little later that he hadn't said Ghost's nickname, not even while jerking off. So how the hell Annika knew about it? Yeah. She was a spy. He beat her up pretty tough before telling Hurley and then the CIA. 

When Hurley said he would talk to a friend, Annika's boss, Mitch stayed back so he could stall the subdirector Irene. But when he heard that Hurley was in trouble, he had to do something. So he got Annika out. The two of them went to the place Hurley and Annika's boss were last seen. Ghost must be there. He had something against Hurley. That, and the fact that he was still the bad guy, didn't stop Mitch from feeling excited about seeing him again.

They arrived at the place and split up. Soon, all went to shit. Mitch could free Hurley and then went after Ghost. He stopped to see that Ghost had Annika, he was pointing at her head with a gun. Mitch lowed his gun, just to see Ghost's eyes and hope that he felt the connection. Hoped for him to not kill her and give up. He really didn't want to kill him, not if necessary. 

The guy looked at his eyes. They stood in silence for a few seconds. There was something about the way Ghost was looking at him... Mitch couldn't describe it. 

"Mitch, please." Annika said, and the two of them were back in earth. They were enemies, he was bad, Mitch was good. Right? "I want to see my family."

The spark that Ghost's eyes had before that was gone. A darkness conquered. "Yeah, Mitch, she wants to see her family." Mitch knew that was Annika way of telling her that she wanted to die. All her family was dead, and she believed in the mission. He had to bring Ghost to justice, even if he didn't like that thought.

"No, you don't." Mitch said looking at Annika. He didn't want her to be dead too. "Yes, I do." She answered before taking Ghost's gun and shooting herself to death. Ghost took advantage of the moment and ran. Mitch looked at Annika one more time before going after Ghost.

When both of them were in the same boat, things got heated up fast. Mitch knew Ghost had a bomb with him and wanted it to explode in the ocean, killing thousands of marines in the way. He had to stop him. No matter how good he feels when he's around.

"Please don't do this." Mitch said when both were under the boat roof. Arms up and ready to fight. Mitch thought he saw some hesitation in his eyes before he went for a punch. "I know you are mad. But don't do this. If you feel the same connection I feel... Please. Don't."

"You don't know shit about me, kid." Ghost said angrily. But Mitch wasn't sure if that anger was towards him or the whole situation. "There's no connection between us. You took my place with Hurley. You're as guilty as he is." He went for another punch. That got Mitch's stomach. They fought a little before the boat taking a wave and both of them hitting the upper cupboards. 

Mitch sighed, trying to stand on his feet. "He left you, right?" He asked. He didn't know, Hurley hadn't told him anything. But he's smart. He found out. He's a good agent. "You went on a mission. Things got complicated and he left you for dead. That's right?" Mitch insisted looking directly to Ghost's eyes. He was angry. Mitch could see it. "If you think I would have done exactly as Hurley, you're wrong." Ghost frowned. "I'd have never left you there for you to die."

"You barely know me. Fuck, you probably don't even know my real name." Ghost was looking for excuses instead of admitting that he felt the same connection. 

"That doesn't stop me from feeling the way I feel when I see you." Mitch confessed. You don't win all fights with strength and punches. Sometimes you can win with emotions. He wanted to stop the bomb and save Ghost. "And I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes." 

Ghost looked away, like he couldn't keep up with the conversation. Mitch knew he was struggling with his feelings. It takes one to know one, he guesses. "Stop this, and we can go back. Live our lives. Start over. Get to know each other." He pleaded. That's all Mitch wanted. He would even give the agency away for a chance to know Ghost. To have him.

Ghost looked at him like he was some kind of freak. But the good kind. Mitch didn't know what Ghost was feeling inside him. It was like he had this battle inside him and couldn't figure out which side had to win. 

Out of nowhere, Ghost grabbed Mitch's face with both bloody hands and kissed hard his lips. Mitch was so shocked that it took some seconds before he answered the kiss as hard. The boat's movement and they being harsh with each other lips, it leaded to Mitch's back to hit one of the walls. It was one of his dirty fantasies. Ghost and him against a wall, with no way of escaping. But in Mitch's fantasies there were less clothes and not a nuclear bomb on the picture.

Ghost kissed him like was the end of the world. Hell, maybe it was. But for few seconds, Mitch didn't care. All he cared about was Ghost's soft lips against his, his tongue trying to invade his mouth, his hands still grabbing Mitch's cheeks hard enough to leave a mark. 

They were both breathless after that kiss. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the boat or their connection, Mitch doesn't know, but he was breathless and wanted more than just a kiss. He thought he won, he convinced Ghost of stopping this nuclear disaster and coming back with him. Mitch was so naïve.

"I'm sorry." Ghost said and that confused Mitch. But he has good reflexes. So he saw Ghost's knife almost hitting his head. He blocked it with his hand. They started fighting again, the boat and the ocean waves making it hard to fight back. At the end, Mitch knew that their fight was a kill-or-be-killed fight. Ghost had so much pain and hate inside him. Mitch maybe could helped him with that. But he can't make miracles, not in less than an hour. The only motivation Ghost had was his hate for Hurley and the agency. He was determined to kill himself and the Navy. And Mitch can't let that happen. Not now. Not ever. 

So he remembered his techniques and Hurley's training. At the end, he was on top, with Ghost against the floor, and the knife at his throat. Ghost would have killed him. Mitch had to do this for the sake of the thousands marines on those boats. 

"I'm sorry." Mitch muttered with weak voice and a tear sliding from his eye. "I wish I didn't have to do this." He pushed the knife against Ghost's throat before regretting it and getting himself killed.

After saving the men and women from USA Navy, after Hurley rescued him, he found everything he could on Ghost. Or should he call him Ronnie? Mitch felt empty and sad all over again. The connection with Ghost wasn't the same as the connection he had with Katrina. Maybe in some months and in other circumstances he could have felt the same connection with both. But he hadn't got the chance. He was sad because he didn't have the opportunity to be happy with Ghost. But he wasn't broken as he was with Katrina's death. 

Ronnie had a tombstone in some cemetery. Mitch visited the empty grave for some month. Talking about the connection he felt, the warmness in his heart when he saw Ghost again, the excitement when they kissed, the adrenaline of their fight. He also talked about more objective stuff like the tight jeans that cupped perfectly his round ass, how his dick twitched when he slapped him, how he jerked off imagining him, the beauty of his eyes, the perfect brown hair. And then he talked about what it could have been. Where would they have gone to a first date, how Mitch would bottom for him, how they could be perfect for fixing each other. Mitch wanted all that. 

He was sad because he couldn't have it. But he's grateful he got to meet him. 

He's grateful for their connection.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me! Thanks.


End file.
